RenegadeRoyals
by SprigganSorciere
Summary: She's the princess of planet earth. He's the prince of planet Vegeta. When both their worlds collide, they will learn a lesson or two of what it means to be royalty. Bounded into madness and destruction, these two have to learn through sacrifices and through themselves in order to grow and prosper together. Dedicated to my friend Lee
1. One

**Chapter One:**

**Disasterpiece**

Crowds cheer in such an uproar, throwing their bodies against the golden gates that pushed them away. Once again, King Vegeta had claimed victory in another battle between them and their opponent. He rubs his beard in a gracious manner, grinning to himself as he receives the attention and praise that he very well deserved. Or so he thought he did. The saiyans are a warrior race that have a massive appetite for fighting—and food. And he was happy that they were living in such a prosperous peace. Willingly, given the option, he would smite any planet that dared challenged his.

He heard his wife's gentle glass slippers skid across the palace grounds, approaching him as he turned around, onlooking at the sight of her in the bright hot pink ball gown that she was wearing. "Oh dear husband, have you forgotten what today is?" She teasingly asks, a smirk curling up her lips. Her dark deep purple eyes piercing his shadow filled eyes, both evenly matched.

The king lets out a mighty roar of laughter, removing himself from his throne as his long crimson cape flapped behind him. "Of course not, my wife. How could I forget? Tonight is the ball on planet earth. Did you inform our candidates?" The king asks, brushing a gentle hand up her back. She leans into his touch, her arms wrapping around his shoulders in response.

"I did, my love." She responds whisperingly even though the king and the queen were the only two in the throne room. The king's eyes analyze her dress, taking a handful of the fabric into his right hand, squeezing it firmly. "Oh, Fasha. If we weren't to attend this ball, I would rip the dress off of you right now and sit you on my throne." The king's seductive statement sent the queen into a stupor, as she tapped on his armor with feathery fingers.

"Mmm, perhaps after the dance?" She winks, as he leans down to meet her lips, both kissing, embracing tightly as he spun her around, kissing her deeper, and soon this became a match.

"Disgusting!" Squeaked a voice behind the royals, causing them to break their kiss and look upon their son, his arms folded and a pout placed on his face. The king laughed, picking up his son and lifting him in the air, "Oh son, when you get older you will understand the joys of being in love."

His mother gently runs her fingers through his hair, patting it soon afterward. "Are you ready for the party?" The king asks his son in a cheery tone, placing the boy down on his feet. "No! I don't wanna see dumb Kakarot or his big brother!" Their son pouts, "I want a brother!" He stomps his feet down the ground, his boots clattering up and down like tap shoes. "We can arrange that." his father says, grabbing a handful of his wife's behind as she growls, "Not in front of Vegeta!"

\-- --

The queen brushes her daughter's hair with the bergundy brush, brushing a few more strokes to get rid of the tangles that were knotted in certain areas. "Ouch! That hurts, mommy!" The little princess places her hands on top of her head in protest. "Beauty is pain, ChiChi." Her mother hums in response, "If you want catch the attention of many princes, you don't want a bird's nest of a hair, do you?"

"I guess not." The young girl eyes herself in the mirror. Her big black eyes stare back at her, her rosy cheeks bright with excitement, anticipating the new dress she was to wear tonight. That was the only other thing she was looking forward to besides the arrangement of sweets and playing with all the other princes and princesses.

Her mother works on her hair, pulling it back into a updo bun with many hair ornaments, and allows to equal long chunks of hair to rest on each side of her face. Her bangs were next to being brushed down neatly, and finally, it was time for the dress. Her mother leads her to the massive wardrobe, throwing the doors open. Covered in protective plastic, the queen pulls away the dress, a shimmering strawberry.

ChiChi gasps in excitement as her hands press against her cheeks, "Oh wow, mommy! It's so beautiful!" She jumps up in excitement. Her mother looking down at her daughter dancing around, laughing softly to herself. Pulling the dress out of its protective plastic, she raises it up. "Alright, ChiChi! Quit dancing, and let's put this dress on you! It was made by a nice Namekian."

The dress fit perfectly on the princess as she hugs herself, the fabric comfortable and silky, just the way she had hoped. "Now I can get married! Like you and papa!" She chirps as her mother picks her up protectively, "Not so fast. You're still my little girl, and no prince shall take you away from me!" She grins, "Maybe a dragon can protect you in the meantime." Her mother suggests, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Not so fast. You're still my little girl, and no prince shall take you away from me! At least not yet, my beloved baby. For now, you live happy and free. Happy and free, just like I want you to. Perhaps one day, the perfect prince shall wait for you.

The queen waltzes out of the bedroom, and places ChiChi down. "Remember your manners, the party shall start soon."

{A/N}: This is a DBZ AU fanfic, and its intended audience is for one of my best friends who tends to use more than the app I use to publish this on. There will be crazy crack ships and massive pullaway from canon, so if you do not like that, do not read.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Magnificent Mockingbird**

Crystal chandeliers provide a golden glow to the ballroom. ChiChi's eyes witness the many ball gowns and handsome princes that were present tonight. She hides behind the ruffles of her mother's dress, still shy about this. Her nose however, was warmly welcomed with the succulent aroma of the many baked pastries, dinner dishes, and tiny treats that were arranged. No doubt, they weren't too far away from her current standing position. "Oh! I spot some children over there, they're guarded by Kami, a very nice Namekian."

ChiChi's mother bends down to meet her daughter's gaze. "Go on, I trust Kami. He even has a son your age!" and that seemed to convince ChiChi enough to scurry to the circle of children surrounding the tall gentle green Namekian. He was currently reading a story as the children are attentive to the story. "And so, Bardock gathered all his strength and courage to defeat Chilled and he claimed—." Kami looked up from reading the story and smiles softly.

"Well if it isn't princess ChiChi. My have you grown since I last saw you as an infant." Kami declares with a soft smile. ChiChi giggles, taking a look at all the children that were here. A short green Namekian huddled beside Kami's leg, blinking as he takes a look at ChiChi, a small frown resting on his lips. Two twins sat on a bean bag together, one with short black hair and the other with short blonde hair, but both their eyes were a vibrant cerulean.

The tallest boy had long spiky hair that reached his back, and beside him was his little brother who had a weird mess of a hair, spikes all over the place. ChiChi found herself puzzled with who these children were, barely a memory of them stained her brain.

Of course, she recognized Kami, since he casually visite the castle. He would either be conversing with her parents or reading her stories or teaching her how to brew potions throughout the duration of his visit. A gentle soul, always having that warm welcoming smile. Always. ChiChi found herself sinking down to her knees and heeding the story that Kami was telling, smiling as the children turned their attention back to the wise Namekian.

King Vegeta and queen Fasha admire the beautiful atmosphere that they step into, the tiny prince crossing his arms and staying by his parents' side. They spot the earth's Royals that they were to converse with tonight. "Oh Vegeta, why don't you go over with the children over there? See! Kakarot and Raditz are there as well!" Fasha says, patting his head and pointing delicately in that direction.

Vegeta crosses his arms, taking a peak at the bunch before turning away, "No! I don't wanna go over there." Fasha rubs his hair assuringly, "If you let the grown ups talk a little bit, I'll let you have more dessert than dinner tonight." That got Vegeta bouncing as he scrambled his way over. King Vegeta laughs to himself, "How wonderful it is that you've convinced the boy to listen. For once."

"He gets the stubbornness from you," Fasha sniffs, "Ah yes, but he gets the rage from you." King Vegeta retaliates as a matter of factly. Fasha lightly hits his shoulder, "Oh hush, let's go talk to the earth Royals."

Vegeta plopped down next to the random girl with the poofy pink dress. His speed seemed to catch her attention, along with Kami's, who simply looked up from the story, smiling at the prince before continuing. The princess however, took longer to remove her eyes from him. Whether she was easing herself of her tensed nerves from him appearing out of nowhere, or getting her brain to adjust this new kid she's never met.

After Kami finally finished the story up, he led the children back to their parents, where they could eat. The twins' parents were busy dancing themselves off on the ballroom floor, so Kami offered them seats at his table with his son.

ChiChi and Vegeta however, watched their parents diving deeper into their conversation at a corner next to the long red sprawling stairs.

"What do you think they're talking about? Plain grown up stuff?" ChiChi finally spoke to him.

"Who cares," Vegeta grumbles, "I'm just hungry. And if I don't get food, I'm grumpy!"

ChiChi's attention swerved to the food, blinking before her eyes were captivated with the delicious foods prepared by the chef. "Ahhh! We should grab some food and take a table together!" She suggests, looking over at him. His arms still remained folded, and that stiff posture of his was familiar to her eyes. "I don't wanna eat with you! You're a girl, you smell really weird! Like lemons and rosemary!" Vegeta sniffed.

"Hmph, I was just being nice. I only asked you so you didn't have to be such a lonely baby." She hisses, stomping herself over to the food. Vegeta blinks, unfamiliar with such a reaction. "Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here!" He trots his way behind her and follows her up to the arrangement of food, the two grabbing a plate as the assistants pile their plates high. The two giggle amongst themselves as they shuffle away from the food area, the smell of the food already exciting their tastebuds.

In front of them, a towering giant grins as he watches them, sipping the last bits of his red wine. His black fingernails tap at the glass as he analyzes them, recognizing who they are. "Ah, well if it isn't prince Vegeta and princess ChiChi? The angriest, arrogant children of the bunch." He declares, his dark purple lips curling up. The two look up at the massive figure, never seeing such a peculiar person such as he. Long sharp ebony horns protrude out his head, and the tail that they watched sway beneath the stranger's feet.

"Excuse me for asking, mister, but who are you?" ChiChi asks, though recalling that she shouldn't talk to strangers—but he seemed kind enough. At least to her, so one striking conversation wouldn't be that bad right? "You look familiar...I think my father talks to you a lot." Vegeta notes, his bushy brown tail swaying in thought. The stranger smiles, bending down to meet their level.

"Why me? I am King Cold, pleasure to make your acquaintances. I have a pair of sons over there if you'd like to join them for dinner." The king points over towards the corner. "One is Raditz' age, I'm sure you're familiar with him. And the other is your age. Their names are Cooler and Frieza. Forgive me, but my wife couldn't come. She had important manners to attend to."

Vegeta and ChiChi exchange glances, then looking forward at the two sons of the king. Accepting the invitation to join them, the two nod and were off the way, leaving the sinister king to chuckle to himself.

"Once this pitiful party ends, the real party begins soon after."

{A/N}: I'm adjusting to the app, and it's quite different from the website, I've been watching this YouTube video to help and hopefully it does justice.


	3. Three

**Chapter Three:**

**Saiyan Survivor **

Protected by a motherly embrace, the saiyan's big orbs of shadow were filled with curiosity and confusion as to why they were hiding beneath their house. She wonders where her father and older brother had ventured off, and why she and mother were trapped. What sounded like beautiful fireworks that would explode into beautiful colors were really devastating bombs that would detonate and destroy. Perhaps, it was better if she didn't have knowledge of the chaos that was rising outside of her home. Perhaps she shouldn't know that her father was out their battling with his saiyan soldiers and fighting off the invasion of the cold king.

"Mommy...where's father and Renso?" The saiyan girl squeaks as her mother silences her with a hush. "Caulifla, baby this is an important moment where you need to be quiet. Please. We'll be safe." She whispers with confidence. Though the more she held her daughter, the more she wished she had stolen a pod for Caulifla. To ensure her survival was the only thing she wanted. She feared it was too late for her own husband and her son Renso.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the power levels of the saiyans were decimating in the hundreds, thousands, sooner or later millions. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach as her eyes become swollen with the tears that wouldn't stop rushing down, causing Caulifla to cry herself. Never actually seeing her mother cry. From above, the door was slammed open, falling to the ground, a chill spiking both their backs, as perspiration pricks their skin. "Search the area! Make sure no saiyan survives!" The commanding officer growls, "King Cold said that either they surrender or die!"

Caulifla's mother forces her ki down her throat, firmly holding Caulifla to calm her down as much as possible. Their footsteps trail around their house in heavy thuds, circulate around, furniture tossed around, glass shattering on the floor. Papers and pictures scatter around the floor. One manages to slip its way through as Caulifla picks it up, slipping it into her pocket quietly, her heartbeat pounding in her head.

The footsteps were getting closer, trudging with such weight, and before either of the two could breathe another inch of air, the floor board rips open as he pulls Caulifla's mother up by the tail as she screams in pain. Immediately she screams, "Run! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" Screeching each word, Caulifla witnesses her mother being crushed within this soldier's grasp, blood dripping out of her eyes. "Please, baby! Caulifla! Live! Live and fight! Never forget the saiyan princess you are! Now run! I will always love you!" Caulifla nods through streaks of tears, she flies out of her house, forcing so much speed through her body.

"You runt get back here!" A voice screeches, as another chimes in, "Wait, that's Sadala's princess!" She hears as she flies faster, her tears floating away from her, and she pushes her way through the many soldiers, weakly landing on her feet. Forcing her exhausted legs to run, she pauses, looking up at the giant who stood before her.

"You have quite the blazing fire inside, precious saiyan. What's your name?" He asks, smiling beamingly at the last Sadala survivor that stood beneath him.

"Caulifla. My mommy...my brother and daddy...where are they?" She asks, hoping this 'kind' giant would tell her their whereabouts.

"Come, let me guide you." The giant knelt down, lending out a helping hand.

Hesitant at first, the saiyan's hand raises up, her fingers resting on his finger, gripping it tightly, both in fear and in hope to survive. His tail assists in lifting her up from the ground and onto his shoulder.

"From this day forth, you shall be Caulifla Cold," he chuckles to himself. "Caulifla Cold, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" He places a finger on her forehead, forcing her to enter a state of slumber. "Soldiers. Make sure there are no survivors left, you hear me?"

Some soldiers look at him in confusion—if no survivors, then what was the meaning of the sleeping princess?

"Except for her. She shall be my daughter!" The king declares, preparing to board his ship, "All of you may return to me once you have completely demolished Planet Sadala." He declares, disappearing into the spaceship, as it flies away. Lightyears away.

His sons look up from the colorful pages that were once a blank white sheet. "Father? What were you up to?" Asks his eldest son, holding a box of crayons around the end of his purple tail. "Did you tell mama about the party?" His youngest son asks.

Their father shakes his head, a smile plastered to that devilish face of his. "My boys, meet your new adoptive sister. Her name is Caulifla." He introduces the small saiyan placing her down on her own two feet. Frieza sneered, "Father, she's a monkey!" He refused to breathe the same air as her. Cooler watches her stumble her way over to them, clearly still fresh from her sleep. "Saiyan." He corrects Frieza, causing their jaws to drop.

Had everything they've ever been told—was it all just a great big lie?

"And I expect you two to treat her kindly." He grins at Caulifla. "Now princess, daddy has some manners to attend to. You be a good saiyan and spend some time with your new friends? Their names are Cooler and Frieza." To which Caulifla nods. "Yes daddy!" And it was as if her real life had disappeared from her memory.

They watch the king take his leave as Caulifla's tail wags at a steady pace, Frieza not removing his eyes from her, Cooler picking up a stack of papers. "Want to color with us?" He asks as Caulifla nods, sitting herself down with the much nicer Cooler, taking a hold of the box of crayons from his tail. She looks down at the couple sheets of paper in front of her and allows the crayons to color along on the paper. Occasionally, Frieza glances over at her, disgusted that a Saiyan was in his presence.

Cooler didn't input his opinion, rather, he wanted to get to know the saiyan before making any cold judgement or haste hatred as his little brother did. "Vegeta's a saiyan too, you know?" Cooler mentions, Frieza rolling his eyes and recalling their dinner and dessert hour from earlier. "He's different." Frieza sniffed, turning his attention to Caulifla. "She's a literal monkey! What does father see in her?" He demanded, Caulifla not taking her eyes off the paper. She had a good willpower to ignore this brat.

"You don't know what he sees in her. That's just it, we can't judge her." Cooler notes.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey. Is all I see." Frieza sings.

Cooler rolls his eyes, "You better stop that. You heard father. You can't treat her badly."

"Oh sure, big brother. I heard daddy dearest. But he can't stop me from hating this monkey! She's ignoring me you see! She's ignoring me!" Frieza gasps, jumping up and down, his feet slapping the floor beneath him.

Cooler laughs, eyeing Caulifla for mere seconds, "Well. She's got guts. Someone that smart is actually ignoring you for being rude." Cooler declares.

"Monkey pay attention to me!" Frieza growls, the child throwing a tantrum. Cooler rolls his eyes and throws him a couple more sheets of paper. "Just continue drawing you popsicle stick and leave her alone."

"Popsicle stick?! Why you-!"

"You're rude." The saiyan squeaks, finally, as the frost demons take a look at her.

"Me? Rude! For speaking the truth?" Frieza replies, Cooler laughing to himself, Frieza whipping his head in that direction, "Quit it! It's not funny!"

"I like Cooler more!" Caulifla declares with folded arms.

"Oh really? And why not me!" Frieza pouts.

"'Cause he's cooler." Caulifla remarks with a smirk.

Frieza slaps the crayon out of her hand and marches away, Cooler bursting out in fits of laughter. "Shut up Cooler! I'm going to bed!" Frieza growls, disappearing into the hallway.

"How old are you, Caulifla?" Cooler asks.

"Seven." Caulifla responds.

"Wow, so the same age as my little brother." Cooler comments, "And by the way, don't mind him. He tends to have all those outbursts and is so quick to judge. Especially when it comes to a saiyan."

"Saiyan? What's a saiyan?" Caulifla asks in confusion.

"Your kind..." Cooler answers with a raised eyebrow, "Both your parents are from Sadala right?"

"Sadala...?" Caulifla tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes..." Cooler blinks, then winces. Could his father erased her memories of her very being and everything she was known as a Saiyan? "Uh, never mind that. You want to go to sleep?" Cooler asks as Caulifla nods, following him down the hallway. Perhaps, this new start for her was her rebirth all over again.


	4. Four

**Chapter Four:**

**Untouchable **

Sweat slicked down her naked body as she felt her husband's strong arms around her. Her sexual appetite was replenished, and she no longer starved for food. "Vegeta left quite the impression on the frost demon children." Her husband comments quietly, caressing her arms and tapping at her chest. His tail was wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "I saw, but he was also with princess ChiChi. What are the chances of that?" Fasha replies quietly—though the two realizing that Vegeta practically slept in another side of the castle, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, the sooner he gets to know his future wife, the better." King Vegeta says in a soft voice. "We grew up together, and look at us now." His hand travels down her back, squeezing a handful of her behind. "Ah!" Fasha squeaks, "You really think they can be together like us?" She asks, soon being pushed down onto her stomach, her face planting against the pillow. "Mhmm, but I don't believe they'll be this intense with their love making." King Vegeta whispers into her. Fasha moans pleadingly, "They're children..." She smart-mouthed him, now regretting it as he gave her no warning.

\-- --

The air was thick, Vegeta still felt stuffed from last night's ball. His body was begging him to plop back down on his bed again, but he told himself he had to get up. Whenever mom and dad stared at each other for a long time after a ball, meeting, etc. he knew where it would lead to. He's never walked in on them since their advisors, maids, butlers, practically anyone who was present at the time, would stop him.

He was given a talk from both parents, Fasha going for the love each other very much approach, King Vegeta going for the straightforward, nearly graphic approach—and of course Fasha stopped him before he could finish. Thinking about that made Vegeta cringe in disgust. He couldn't believe such an activity existed for adults—an activity that adults loved to indulge in. As the wise words of his mother kicked in his head, perhaps when he was older, he'd understand.

Last night's dinner with the human girl and frost demon still was fresh in his head. He hardly knew ChiChi, but was familiar with both Cooler and Frieza. Perhaps he'd see ChiChi again, of course he'd keep that hardened shell around him, and treat her just like everyone else, but the way she reacts to him. Something about it, was different.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" A familiar voice echoed through the halls, it was the boy that sat across from ChiChi at story time. His long spikes of hair flapped behind him as he grins. "You should totally see Kami's castle. It's so big, and Piccolo and him have looooots of books." Raditz exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Books are boring." Vegeta groans, "And what about the food? And their training halls?"

"They have pretty funky food, but it's super delicious when you look past the appearance of the food, it's great!" Raditz explains, "And they have only one training hall. Kami doesn't really train, but Piccolo sure does love to train."

"Really? Did you spar with the green bean?" Vegeta asks. Raditz nods, "His fighting style is a little different, but I still like to fight with him."

"Not any more than you like to fight with me...?" Vegeta asks, giving him a quick look before looking away to another area of the room.

"Hehe, nahhh. He'll never beat you Veget. He can't even top Kakarot, and he's a lame fighter." Raditz mumbles.

"Your brother sounds really lame," Vegeta comments. "Thank goodness I don't have to surround myself with his idiocy."

"You hardly know him, but I agree." Raditz declares, grinning slightly, though now that he said that, he was glad his mother wasn't around to hear him say those words. She would smack him in a heartbeat.

\-- --

"Planet Sadala is extinct. Repeat: planet Sadala is extinct. No survivors yet have been found, but the source of the destruction was issued by King Cold of the Frozen Kingdom." Her lips quiver, teeth chattering against each other, hearing the announcement echoes through the television, radios, anywhere. Her heart ached with the never ending pain that a sister planet had faced a terrible fate. "Repeat: no survivors have been found."

Lowering her head, strands of her hair fall foward as she sobs softly into her hands, her body shaking nonstop, her tail vibrating with the pain she was feeling.

"Gine? Are you alright?" A concerned voice pulls her into his strong arms, wrapping around her small body. She sniffles, recognizing the familiar voice and cries into his chest. "Oh Bardock, it's horrible! P-Planet Sad-Sadala!" She sobbed. "I can't bare it! This lost is almost like..." she continued to cry in his arms, and her husband allowed her to let it all out. She knew the people who lived there, people she grew up, trained with, fought alongside with, everything. She even knew the children, and now—they were all gone like that!

"I-It's almost like when we lost our son, Kuroshi!"


	5. Five

"Despicable. Truly evil." Anger shrouds above him like smoke and torches of flames. He rarely depicted his anger, let alone, it took so much to actually get him in such a begrudging state. Known for his calm and peaceful state, he knew he didn't want his own son to carry on such hatred. Sure, he wanted his son to fight, but that was merely for self defense and for protection.

He watches his son trot along, then looking up at his father. Kami noticed how quiet his son was, obedient as well. Kami smiles warmly, kneeling down to scoop up his son into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him, however, the green bean youngling still felt his father's fury.

"Papa, you alright?" Piccolo asks quietly, his eyes softening, visibly worried. Piccolo never asked questions. He went on and just did what he was told, and never questioned at all whatsoever. So this was one of the rare moments. Kami rubs his son's head lovingly, embracing his son close. "Yes, my dear Piccolo. I'm alright, your father's just upset right now." He declares, as Piccolo buries his face into his father's chest.

"Why is there evil people who do bad things?" Piccolo asks quietly, minutes of silence passing by. Kami didn't know what to say, how to respond to this question. He didn't want to throw his son into the harsh reality these worlds were. It was his son, for Pete's sake! He wanted nothing to harm him or his son to become just as cruel and corrupt as every villain—survivor of darkness.

Kami sighs, and musters up an understanding answer to his son's question.

\-- --

"So you've heard about the disaster of a massacre." The saiyan warrior says as he watches Kami put away a stack of books that he had finished reading. Kami nods once, humming a neutral tune of dismay. "I know King Cold did it. I just knew he did, I just—didn't believe it would befall Sadala." He murmurs. "Have you heard if there has been any survivors?" He turns to the saiyan, the saiyan adjusting his red headband.

"One. But he kidnapped the saiyan."

A gasp escapes Kami's lips, nearly dropping the book in his grasp, Bardock teleporting close to him, just in case. "O-One you s-say? Oh heaven forbid it be a child!" Kami was visibly shook, sweat beading down his forehead.

Bardock looks away, "It was Sadala's daughter, sir." He whispers, grunting under his breath. "No! He kidnapped Caulifla?!" He was now trembling. Bardock pulled Kami to him, supporting him to keep calm as much as possible. "It's going to be alright, we've gotten entail on King Cold's ship whereabouts, his next plan, everything."

"That poor girl, we must devise a plan to release her from his clutches." Kami declares as Bardock nods in agreement. "And once we do, I'll send her to live on planet Vegeta. Bardock, I want you and Gine to adopt her as your own."

Bardock smiles, "It would be an honor, Kami."

\-- --

Piccolo watches Kakarot pick at the bowl of carrots placed in front of him. "They're orange." He sniffed. "They don't smell too good."

Piccolo crosses his arms, "Food is food, Kakarot. Just eat it." The gratefulness in his tone proved who raised him—who taught him right and straightened up that backbone of his. "To be fair, you're a year younger than me, so I don't expect you to be all that knowledgeable." Piccolo says this as he uses his canines to bite into one of the cylinderish shaped carrots.

"Raditz is older than you," Kakarot says in defense, his wacky hair and appearance just the same as his father's. "So he probably is smarter than you."

Piccolo said nothing as he finished off the carrot, changing the subject. "Did you see princess ChiChi and prince Vegeta at the ball? They sure were pretty weird." Kakarot nodded in agreement. "The two tended to get angry so easy, they sometimes remind me of mama and papa when they argue, but from what I've heard from big brother, daddies like it when their wives are mad at them...something about it exciting them...? I don't get it. I wouldn't be excited about a girl yelling at me."

Piccolo nodded in agreement, for once he and this clueless saiyan were on the same page. "What does Raditz do when he's not home?" Piccolo asks out of curiosity, Kakarot swaying his tail from side to side. "He usually trains with Vegeta or has play dates with this girl named Launch."

Piccolo shrugged, he himself couldn't relate, but it wasn't like he really wanted to. He was just fine spending time with his father, and the other Namekians, especially the children. The other day, Piccolo told his mother that it would be nice if he had a brother or a sister. He really didn't want to bother his father with the wish, since he knew how busy he was. But perhaps, the wish would be granted.


End file.
